A variety of toothbrush configurations exist that have manually and/or mechanically-driven movable cleaning elements. These toothbrush configurations, however, include cleaning elements that extend from a rigid head. Teeth and gums by nature have a complex intricate contour. Due to the rigid nature of the attachment of the cleaning elements to the head of the toothbrush, the orientation of the cleaning elements is not flexible. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush that achieves better flexibility of cleaning elements for an improved and enhanced cleaning action during brushing.